Skateboards typically include an elongated board, sometimes referred to as a deck, having an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface typically supports the feet of a rider of the skateboard and the lower surface typically have two trucks attached to the skateboard deck disposed toward either end of the deck. The upper surface may support the rider who is standing on the skateboard.
As the demand for powered skateboards increases so too does the need for a more efficiently structured frame housing or “deck” respectively, the present invention offers a highly efficient skateboard deck offering an interchangeable battery pack compartment situated either on top of the deck or the under the deck.
Present day skateboards typically require the rider to provide the propelling force to move the skateboard or utilize a propulsion system comprising a belt drive motorized system placed on the rear of the deck and accordingly an example control method may be that of a tethered power cord allowing an operator to manually control navigational operations and speed at which the belt drive motor rotates and brakes. The operator can manually control navigational operations by using a common manual throttle like joystick or a handheld control device.